Candidate interviews can play a primary role in helping organizations locate qualified job candidates. In some cases, an interview coordinator can schedule interviews for candidates applying for various positions within an organization. The process of assessing job candidates often can be initiated through electronic receipt by the organization of a resume of a job candidate. Resumes can be reviewed to select one or more potentially qualified candidates, who will typically undergo multiple rounds of interviews with various interviewers. For each interview, an interviewer must be assigned for a candidate, and a time and a place must be scheduled. Sometimes, interviews are conducted in person, and an interview space, such as a conference room, must be scheduled. In other situations, interviews may be conducted by phone or via video conference, in which case telephonic and/or video conferencing resources must be arranged. The sheer number of candidates, and the large number of interviews that must be arranged and scheduled can create challenges for both interview coordinators and interviewers.